I Found a Partner!
'I Found a Partner! '(私はパートナーを見つけた！Watashi wa pātonā o mitsuketa!) is the 5th episode of Ultraman Nebula. Synopsis At night, Jason was sitting outside of the school eating food alone recently breaking his fingers. Jason notices dozens of shooting stars in the sky. He looks at them through his telescope, until he sees a Lunah right beside him, and gets scared. Jason fed Lunah a piece of bread and Lunah repaid his kindness by healing his fingers and Jason decided to adopt it by the name Star (星 Hoshi). Using Star's powers, Jason earns his living by healing people but finds that he is neither moving out of poverty since several few managed to evade payment. However, Jason sees a group of Arakunia flying in the sky, and the Arakunia were trying to target Star due to its Little Star. At morning, Takeshi teaches them about Atlas Tigers, and how they became extinct. Takeshi then telled the class how the scientists were able to clone a baby Atlas Tiger, and then Takeshi brought in to show everyone, and the students were allowed to pet it. However, a wormhole that Zoruim created formed above the school, and sucked in the baby tiger clone. Takeshi then told the principal he could take the kids on a field trip to the zoo, and the students were very happy. Sometime later when the field trip was almost over, Dark Zagi, Dark Mephisto, and Evil Tiga mutated the baby tiger clone into Izac, and then Zoruim’s wormhole released Izac into the city. Izac was encountered by Ultraman Tiga, but Izac's strength was proven to be more powerful, with Izac defeating Tiga easily. After defeating the ultraman, Izac began to destroy the city in a deadly flaming shower and started looking for a little star that Dark Mephisto said wasn’t part of the plan. Jason then turned into Nebula and fought Izac with Cyber Gomora. Cyber Gomora was defeated easily by Izac and Nebula had to fight hard. While fighting, Star tried to escape from the Arakunias. Izac then defeated Nebula, and started to head for Star, squishing almost all of the Arakunias and picking up the little Lunah. Nebula then had a new ability given by Hikari, called Calming Zen. He used this move to calm down Izac and put down the Lunah. Izac also started to walk close to Nebula and started purring him slowly, and then started to turn him back to the baby tiger he was. Some of the Arakunias that were still alive started to fly away, and Jason decided to try his comedian career, what he used to do when he was 8, while Star becomes his straight man (tsukkomi). Although frequently captured by Xio, Moko's tendency to escape has the team settled down to just observing it from a safer distance. Ultras Good Ultras * Ultraman Nebula * Ultraman Tiga Bad Ultras * Dark Zagi * Dark Mephisto * Evil Tiga (Reintroduced and first appearance) Kaiju/Kaijin/Seijin/Choju Good Kaiju * Cyber Gomora * Lunah (Reintroduced and first appearance) Bad Kaiju * Zoruim * Izac (Reintroduced and only appearance) * Arakunia (Reintroduced and only appearance) Antagonists * Reibatos * Juda Spectre * Gina * Mold Category:Ultraman Nebula Category:Ultraman Nebula Episodes